


Emerald And Ruby Masks

by AliceJasper28



Series: Spooky Flash Week 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 4 of SpookyFlashWeek. Shawna and Lisa have some how managed to convince Mark to go to the big masquerade ball that is being held for Halloween. Fortunately for Mark, Lisa and Shawna have great taste in men, which becomes obvious when they set Mark up with Ray Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald And Ruby Masks

Mark wasn't sure why he let Shawna convince him that going to this party was a good idea and yet here he was, dressed in a black slacks with an emerald dress shirt and a waist coat that was the exact same color as his slacks (how Lisa found these clothes was beyond Mark). He was also wearing a matching mask, that reminded him of a peacock.   
He wasn't dressed like this by accident though, oh no, apparently Lisa and Shawna had friends who thought that him and some other guy were perfect for each other, it wasn't like Mark had ever met the guy either, but the girls insisted, telling him to look for a guy in a matching ruby mask who was also dressed similarly (they did say he was wearing a suit jacket instead of a waist coat though).   
Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night, judging by the amount of people in the room anyway. He may not have wanted to be there but Mark couldn't help but be impressed by the venue. The room was large enough to be a small house (or Mark's entire apartment) with a table that went the length of the room, holding all sorts of food, most of which Mark had never seen before. The room was also decorated appropriately with cob webs, orange and black ribbons pinned to the walls and the music was surprisingly pop-ish for such a posh venue.   
“Um, excuse me?” Mark jumped and turned around coming face to face – well face to chest – with a very tall, very handsome man. The man had raven black hair, dark brown eyes and a ruby mask that looked suspiciously like Mark's.   
“Y-yes?” Mark stuttered, blinking up at the man in awe.   
“Are you Mark?” The man asked, looking nervous.  
Mark nodded and narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, I am and you are?”  
“Oh! I'm Ray! I was told to look for someone named Mark, who is supposed to be dressed similarly to me and wearing a mask like mean but in green instead of red,” Ray explained, babbling slightly.   
“Oh,” Mark said, surprised, he didn't expect to find Ray so quickly.  
“Uh, is that a bad 'oh' or a good 'oh'?” Ray queried.  
“It's definitely a good 'oh',” Mark confirmed.  
“Oh, good,” Ray smiles and asks, “Would you like to dance?”   
The music at that had changed to a slow, more classical song (that definitely fits the venue better) so there was less chance of Mark embarrassing himself, horribly. Mark nodded and Ray led them over to the dance floor. Ray hesitated for a moment before putting his hands on Mark's waist, Mark in turn wrapped his arms around Ray's neck. The duo swayed in time with the music, smiling bashfully at each other. So, maybe Shawna and Lisa forcing Mark to go to this party wasn't a bad idea after all.


End file.
